


What a Tease

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Couch Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: After teasing Tom a bit too much, the reader has to pay the price.  Can she hold out?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	What a Tease

“I’m on my way home.” Tom growled into the phone as he slammed the door to his car shut and the driver took off. “Prepared to be punished for that little stunt this morning.”

“Who, me?” you feigned innocence. “I just gave you a kiss goodbye as you walked out the door.” You spun to face the bathroom mirror and straightened out your bra and panties.

“I think you know what I am saying.”

“I don’t.” You continued. “Explain it to me.”

You realized there would be hell to pay for not only this morning but this conversation, but you didn’t care. Sometimes being a brat was more fun.

Tom shifted in his seat and twisted himself into the side of the seat, putting as much distance between him and the driver. “Most morning kisses don’t end with your hand down my pants.”

“Oops. My bad. I thought you liked it when I did that.” You took a breath before saying what would send Tom over the edge. “Sir.”

Tom let a slight groan loose before biting his lower lip to suppress the rest. “You know full well what you are doing. This morning and right now. And I hope you are ready when I get home. You don’t want any more trouble.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I do.” There was a ding. “There’s the food. Got to go, babe!” You blew a kiss in the phone before hanging up.

Tom tossed the phone next to him. He tugged at the crotch of his trousers and crossed his legs. A feeble attempt to prevent his body from its natural reaction to the thought of you laid across his lap, naked. Begging, pleading for release. A chuckle rumbled up from his chest.

“Everything alright back there, Mr. Hiddleston?”

Tom snapped back to reality. A painful reality from the strain in his pants. “Fine.” Tom glanced at the window to see the scenery barely moving. “How much longer?”

“At least twenty minutes.” The driver threw his hands up. “Traffic.”

“Best hurry, mate.” Tom tugged again and prayed for a break in the traffic.

-

Once food arrived, you settled onto the couch, shedding all your clothes. You again tugged at your shirt as you propped up on the pillows. Might as well give the man a show. When Tom didn’t arrive as expected, you flipped open the container and snagged one of the chicken wings. The sauce dripped down your fingers. You jumped to standing as the front door opened.

“Twenty minutes!” Tom’s voice boomed throughout the house. You dropped the wing back into the container and wiped your hand off with a napkin. Tom stomped into the room, glaring at you. His eyes darted between you and the food container.

“You leave me in a state for the most of the day, including twenty minutes on the ride home and I find you have already eaten.”

“It was just two bites!” you protested.

Tom moved to sit himself in the middle of the couch. He placed the wings next to him.“Sit.” he barked.

You shuffled to settle next to him. Tom snatched your wrist as you lowered yourself. “Not there.”

You tilted your head. “Then—”

He released you and lifted his hips to slide his pants and trousers down to the floor. His erection popped free. “Since you can’t seem to get your hands off it. Sit.” You gulped and moved to straddle Tom’s lap. “Facing me.”

You whimpered as you lowered yourself down onto Tom’s cock. Once you settled against his thighs, you wiggled back and forth. Tom responded by smacking your ass. A loud crack echoed.

“No one gave you permission to move.” Tom growled. “You will sit there while I eat.” He grabbed a wing, sauce threatening to fall onto your chest. Tom’s lips tickled your ear. “And if you’re a good girl, I might let you cum.”

You groaned and dug your nails into Tom’s shoulders but didn’t move. “See how easy things are when you just do as I say.” Tom teased. “Now to eat this delicious food.”

Tom took his time eating as you grew wetter and more impatient with each moment. He savored every bite, feeding you bits of chicken and making a general mess of things. Making a mess of you. Before long, there were small splatters of sauce along the tops of your breasts. Tom tilted his head downward. His lips sucking along the soft skin, his tongue swirled, suckling up every drop of hot sauce.

“You are an absolute mess.” Tom smirked. “And,” He held his fingers coated in sauce. “So am I. Can you be a doll and help clean them?”

You were so teased and distressed you made no protest as Tom popped his fingers in your mouth. You laved your tongue along his fingertips and knuckles. You gazed at Tom through your lashes and moaned a little for effect. Tom pulled his fingers away. He swatted your ass and growled.

“I can tell what you are doing, darling. It won’t work.”

Tom pulled you into a passionate kiss. His hands moved down and squeezed your breasts. You forgot yourself and bucked into Tom. He stopped what he was doing, and his blue eyes narrowed.

“What did I say?”

You turned your head away and mumbled so low Tom didn’t hear a word. Tom grabbed your chin and snapped it back. “What did I say?” he hissed.

“I needed to sit still.” you muttered.

“And if you did?” Tom’s lips curved into a smile.

“You might let me cum.”

“Have you been a good girl?”

“No.” you sighed.

Tom chuckled. “And why have you not been a good girl?” He shifted his hips. The slight change in weight caused Tom’s cock to graze against your walls. You whimpered as you braced against Tom’s chest.

“Because…” you hissed through gritted teeth. “… teased you this morning.”

Tom bucked again, chuckling. “And…”

“And on the phone.” You dropped your gaze.

“That’s right. And do you naughty girls get to cum?”

“No, they don’t.” Tom teased. Tom snapped his hips again, and you bit your lip. “Don’t you dare cum without permission.” Tom growled.

“Yes.” you nodded. Although you weren’t certain how long you could hold out. Your arousal already slicked your thighs and Tom’s.

“Yes, what?” He swatted your ass.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my girl.” Tom cooed.

Tom gripped your hips and lifted you nearly completely off him before lowering back down. He bucked his hips to meet you.

“Oh god!” you moaned.

Tom’s chest rumbled against yours. “I only play one, but I appreciate the compliment.”

Tom kept up the languid pace while you moaned and whimpered at each thrust. Tom’s head fell back against the couch as his pace quickened ever so slightly. You bit your lip and concentrated on not squeezing Tom’s cock. Tom felt the flutter of your walls and recognized you were close.

“Darling, would you like to cum?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tom snapped his hips hard, and you moaned.

“Will you be a good girl?” He stilled. Your nails dug into his chest. You nodded wordlessly. Your thighs shook. “Use your words.”

“Yes,” you choked out. “I’ll be good, sir. Please.”

“Good girl.” He pulled you against his chest as he rutted into you. “Then cum for me.” It only took moments before the two of you came. Tom grabbed your hips and lifted you off his lap and onto the soft sofa cushions next to him. “I love you, darling.” He pressed his lips to yours. His thumb traced your cheek and chin.

“I love you too.”


End file.
